


Stay With Me

by OMSP



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMSP/pseuds/OMSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a phone call he's always dreaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble based on 'Swallow' by Placebo for the Let's Write Sherlock 3rd challenge.

“Hello?”  
  
 _"John? S-S-Stay with me. Stop… stammering. Stop stammering. I uh. I uh. I forgot. I forgot. I uh. I forgot where I put it. I can't remember where I put it."_  
  
"Sherlock is that you? Sherlock? Sherlock?? What’s going on? Where are you?"  
  
 _"Marilyn. I, well I. Stop. It kinda went like this. Stay with me. John..."_  
  
"I'm not going to hang up. Sherlock, tell me where you are? Who is Marilyn?"  
  
 _"I can't remember where I put it."_  
  
"Put what Sherlock? How much have you swallowed? Ohhh god. Sherlock? Answer me!"  
  
 _"Swallow? Swallow."_  
  
"No! Don't swallow whatever it is Sherlock. Please Sherlock!"  
  
 _"Stop stammering. stop stammering. I uh. I uh. I..."_  
  
"Dammit Sherlock. You're not making any sense. Please tell me what’s wrong…”  
  
 _"Marilyn. Ma-Mar-Marilyn. stop. Stop stammering."_  
  
"Who's Marilyn? Is there someone with you? Put her on the phone. Sherlock? Hello? Sherlock are you there?"  
  
 _"It kinda. It kinda went like this. I uh. Confiscate. r-razor blade."_  
  
"Oh god…. Sherlock what are you doing with a razor blade? Sherlock? What do you mean confiscate the razor blade? What the fuck is going on?? Are you at your flat?"  
  
 _"John."_  
  
"I'm here Sherlock. Is there someone else with you? Who is Marilyn?"  
  
 _"Marilyn. I forgot where. I forgot where I put it. Razorblade."_  
  
"You forgot where you put it? The razorblade? Did this Marilyn take it away from you? Let me speak to her Sherlock. Put her on the phone."  
  
 _"Stay with me."_  
  
"I will. I'm coming back right now. Hang on Sherlock. Don't take anything else. Fuck. Fuck. Damnit Sherlock."  
  
 _"Hey. hey. what? Well I. I..."_  
  
“Well you what? Sherlock you’re not making any sense and you’re scaring me to death. Will you please tell me what you’ve taken?”  
  
 _“I uh.. I uh.. I can’t remember…”_  
  
“Jesus Sherlock… You, of all people, can’t remember? Are you laying down? You should get up and walk around. Can you do that for me Sherlock? Come on, stand up…”  
  
 _“Stay with me… Stay with… me… John.”_  
  
“I will. You know I will. Are you walking around? Sherlock? Answer me mate, please?”  
  
 _“I… I forgot where I put it.”_  
  
“Put what?”  
  
 _“R-Razor..”_  
  
“Forget about the razorblade, Sherlock. Please.. I’m nearly there, just a few more minutes and I’ll be there. Keep walking for me. I’m almost there. Talk to me Sherlock, keep talking.”  
  
 _“Stop… Stammering. Stop stammering. I-I… It kinda… stop…”_  
  
“Oh Sherlock what have you done… hold on, just hold on. The cab has just pulled up outside.”  
  
 _“I uh… I uh… I……..”_  
  
“What was that crash? Sherlock? Sherlock? Are you still there? Sherlock answer me. Sherlock? Hello? Hello...?"  
  



End file.
